Mudanças
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: Near descobre aonde Mello está e vai atrás dele, eles ficam sozinhos depois de muito tempo, sentimentos guardados são revelados. MelloXNear


**Atenção: O Death Note vai ser meu dia 13 de janeiro, ai vou escrever o nome do autor nele e os direitos autorais serão de todos, até lá ele ainda é do autor XD **

Meu fic parece meio meio ooc (para variar x.x) mas o titulo já explica o porque, né?

Mudanças, sim, são mudanças, leia até o fim e descubra quais xD

fui \o\

Mudanças

- Near!! Near!!! - foram alguns policiais correndo na direção de Near que estava sentado calmamente em sua cadeira enquanto montava um castelo com legos

- O que houve? - disse Near virando desinteressado para eles

- Acabamos de avistar um homem que aparentimente tem as mesmas caracteristicar do suspeito Mello!! - disse um dos homens se aproximando de um computador e digitando alguma coisa

- Mello? Vocês tem certeza disso? Eu duvido que ele seja capaz de se expor tão facilmente assim.. - disse olhando para o monitor e vendo o video - É ele...

Near não podia acreditar, Mello realmente estava fazendo o que estava fazendo, ele estava dentro de uma loja de doces aonde estavam lançando um novo chocolate, seria capaz a vontade dele chegar ao ponto de estragar todo o seu plano e revelar sua localização tão facilmente? Near não sabia se deveria se sentir surpreso, decepcionado ou envergonhado pela atitude de Mello, ele simplismente se levantou e foi em direção a porta

- Near, o que fazemos sobre isso? - perguntou um dos policiais

- Daqui 10 minutos estarei pronto, preparem tudo que eu vou ao encontro dele.. - disse Near calmamente enrolando o seu cabelo com o dedo

- Certo, estara tudo preparado!! - disse os homens saindo correndo

"Mello, o que você está pensando afinal?" pensou Near dando um leve suspiro e continuando seu caminho

Alguns minutos depois Near estava em frente ao local, haviam varios policiais em volta disfarçados prontos para agir caso alguma coisa acontecesse, Near avisou Mello sair da loja com um saco de compras quase que correndo, Near nesse momento entendeu como estava se sentindo em relação aquilo tudo, ele estava envergonhado, a pessoa que disse que lhe venceria simplismente desistindo de tudo por um mero chocolate? Era vergonhoso, talvez tivesse esperado demais de Mello, talvez ele realmente não fosse capaz de tanto, Near parou de pensar e começou a correr atrás de Mello, aparentimente Mello já tinha percebido que estava sendo seguido e entrou em uma pequena rua vazia, Near foi atrás, mas ao virar a rua sentiu um forte golpe no estomago, a ultima coisa que viu foi o rosto de Mello surpreso e desmaiou..

- Ei, tá acordado? -

- Ahm?! - Near abriu os olhos meio confuso - Mello.. - quando percebeu estava deitado em uma cama com Mello sentado em uma cadeira na sua frente comendo uma barra de chocolate, Near tentou se levantar mas sentiu uma forte dor no seu estomago e lembrou do que aconteceu

- Fracote! - disse Mello com um leve sorriso ao ver a expressão de dor no rosto do Near e levou mais um pedaço do chocolate a sua boca - O que você quer?

- O que eu quero? - perguntou Near calmamente fazendo um pouco de esforço para ficar sentado

- É, leso, afinal, você que estava me seguindo! - disse Mello de forma impaciente

- Mello, você roubou o death note, é normal eu querer ficar de olho em você.. - disse começando a enrolar seu cabelo

- Claro, e veio o grande Near pessoalmente, além de trazer sua frota especial de policiais! - disse Mello com sarcasmo

- O que você fez com eles? - perguntou Near um pouco mais serio

- Nada, não se preocupe, não feri seus adoraveis subordinados, eles eram tão incompetentes que foi facil despista-los! - disse Mello tendo um leve ataque de risos

- Vou embora.. - disse Near levantando calmamente evitando de demostrar dor

- Nesse seu estado você vai desmaiar depois de andar 5 metros na rua - disse Mello com um leve tom de deboche

- Idai?! Eu preciso ir embora!! - disse Near meio nervoso se apoiando na maçaneta da porta, Mello ficou meio assustado, meio surpreso, não sabia o que tinha acontecido, o Near teria ficado nervoso? Mas o Near não tinha sentimentos, o Near era perfeito demais para ficar nervoso por qualquer coisa, ele não se alteraria por nada, aquele ali era o Near?

- Você.. está bem? - perguntou Mello se levantando e indo em direção ao Near

- Não se aproxime!! - disse Near mais nervoso com as mãos tremulas tentando abrir a porta - Droga!!

- Está trancada.. - comentou Mello sem saber o que fazer

- Então me da logo a chave! - disse o Near trocando o tom nervoso e irritado por um tom mais calmo e triste - Me da a chave..

- Near.. - Mello começou a se aproximar dele lentamente

- A chave.. - disse já em um tom quase choroso

- Seu idiota, está tudo bem.. - disse Mello se aproximando e abraçando o Near

- Não!! - disse Near empurrando Mello mas não conseguindo impedir que ele continuasse o abraçando - Não está..

- Está sim, fica calmo.. - disse Mello o abraçando com força

- Por que..? Por que você não apareceu mais..? Por que eu tive que ficar tanto tempo sozinho..? - disse Near começando a chorar, ele não conseguia se controlar, em uma situação normal o certo era ele se manter sempre calmo e pensar antes de agir, mas ele não conseguia, as lagrimas simplismente caiam, as palavras simplismente saiam, ele não conseguia evitar

- Mas você não ficou sozinho.. sempre tiveram varias pessoas a sua volta.. - disse Mello calmamente tentando reconfortar Near, Near caiu de joelhos chorando com mais força e Mello se sentou ao seu lado e continuou o abraçando

- Eu não.. eu estava sozinho.. nunca tinha ninguem lá.. nunca tinha ninguem que se importava.. - disse Near batendo no peito do Mello - Foi sua culpa!! Sua culpa!!! Quando você foi embora todos me deixaram!! Eu tive que deixar tudo para procurar informações e mais informações e eu fiquei sozinho!! Por sua culpa eu perdi tudo!!

- Near.. - Mello não sabia o que dizer, como se desculpar, não sabia que Near se sentia assim, que tinham o deixado sozinho, não sabia que ele era capaz de se sentir sozinho, ele não sabia como fazer o Near parar de chorar

- Você não podia! Você não tinha o direito de ter me deixado sozinho! Você não pode.. você não pode me deixar sozinho.. - Near segurou com toda a força a blusa do Mello e colocou sua cabeça sobre o seu peito chorando - Não pode!! Não me deixe sozinho..

- Near, tudo bem, eu estou aqui, você nunca esteve sozinho, eu sempre estive aqui, correndo o maximo atras de você.. - disse Mello passando a mão na cabeça de Near

- Me desculpa.. me desculpa.. - disse Near segurando a blusa de Mello com mais força e tentando esconder o rosto com as lagrimas que caiam sobre seu peito

- Seu pivete, desde quando você chora tanto assim? - perguntou Mello com um leve sorriso no rosto

- Desculpa.. - disse Near bem baixinho já parando de chorar

- Você não passa de uma criança mesmo.. - disse Mello passando mais uma vez a mão pela cabeça de Near

- Mello, eu.. - Near parou de se esconder e encarou Mello com o rosto levemente corado e molhando pelas lagrimas que cairam

- O.. o que foi..? - disse Mello sem graça, não sabia como dizer exatamente mas o Near estava meio.. fofo

- Obrigado.. - disse olhando fixamente para Mello

- Ah, seu.. - Mello não sabia o que dizer.. Near estava o beijando? Tudo bem que era só um beijo no rosto mas ainda assim..

- Obrigado, muito obrigado mesmo.. - disse desviando o olhar meio sem graça, era a melhor forma que tinha achado de agradecer naquele momento

- Droga.. é assim que você agradece as pessoas? - disse Mello meio sem graça passando os dedos entre o cabelo e se virando para olhar o Near.. quem diria, ele estava meio sem graça.. não era algo esperado dele..

- Desculpa.. - disse Near dando um leve sorriso mas sem ter coragem de voltar a olhar para Mello

- Quando quiser agradecer alguem faça isso.. - Mello puxou Near para perto e lhe deu um beijo na boca, Near não sabia o que fazer, como reagir, estava surpreso, mas conforme Mello foi aprofundando o beijo o Near deixou ser guiado e pouco a pouco correspondendo o beijo, depois de algum tempo assim o beijo foi interrompido para ambos conseguirem respirar

- Tá.. - disse Near meio sem graça com o que tinha ocorrido, eles ficaram ali por um tempo, pouco a pouco Mello sentiu o Near pegar no sono e logo depois ele tambem..

"PAFF" fez a porta batendo, Mello acordou assustado e viu Matt parado escostado na porta

- Matt? O que você quer? - disse Mello irritado

- Eu que pergunto, você pretende dormir por quanto mais tempo? - disse Matt indo juntar os pacotes de chocolate que Mello tinha deixado espalhado

- Ah.. Near.. - "Então foi um sonho? Realmente.. algo assim seria impossivel de acontecer.." pensou Mello se levantando do chão

- Ele já foi, quando eu cheguei ele estava saindo! - disse Matt calmamente

- O.. O QUE?! - disse Mello surpreso, então Near tinha mesmo estado lá?

- Que cara é essa? Não me diga que vocês.. uau Mello.. não esperava que você já fizesse essas coisas.. bem, na verdade até esperava, mas não com o Near, ele ainda é criança.. - disse Matt fazendo uma cara surpresa tentando segurar o riso

- Seu idiota!! É claro que não!! Não fique pensando essas coisas!! - disse Mello avançado em cima para bater em Matt

- Opa, se me machucar não dou o recado que o Near deixou - disse Matt num tom brincalhão

- Seu.. Fala logo o que ele disse!! - disse Mello nervoso se sentando na cama

- Ele disse.. "Mello, você me venceu, no final você se tornou meu ponto fraco, jamais esquecerei o beijo que você me deu, eu te amo.. te amo.. te amo.." - disse Matt um pouco mais serio

- Ele.. disse isso mesmo? - falou Mello meio corado

- Logico que não, idiota! - disse Matt caindo no riso

- Ah!! Seu.. - Mello não aguentava mais, como Matt podia ficar de deboche com coisas assim

- Então vocês realmente se beijaram, né? - disse Matt ainda rindo

- Não é problema seu! Droga, vou embora! - disse Mello se levantando e indo em direção a porta

- "Mello, obrigado, no final nada mudou, não é mesmo? Me desculpe e obrigado" - disse Matt calmamente se sentando em uma cadeira

- Foi isso que ele disse? - perguntou Mello parando na porta

- Foi.. - disse Matt dando um leve sorriso para Mello

- Nate, aquele idiota, ficar agradecendo e se desculpando, é um fraco mesmo.. - disse Mello dando um leve sorriso

- Mas ele estava errado, sobre final nada ter mudado, não é mesmo? - disse Matt

- Você acha? Eu continuo perseguindo o Nate como um rival sem conseguir ultrapassa-lo, você continua aqui comigo, mesmo sem o "L" ainda somos as mesmas pessoas - disse Mello se virando para Matt

- Não, muita coisa mudou, pouco a pouco você deixou de ve-lo como "Near, seu rival" para "Nate, a pessoa mais importante para você" - disse Matt se levantando - Ou não percebeu que começou a chama-lo de Nate?

- E.. e o que tem isso? - perguntou Mello fingindo irritação mas meio envergonhado - É o nome dele afinal!

- Se eu pudesse queria sempre proteger a sua felicidade Mello - disse Matt passando a mão na cabeça do Mello

- Que?! Como assim? Você tá mesmo estranho.. - disse Mello sem entender muito bem o que Matt tinha dito

- Da mesma forma que você vai tentar protege-lo, eu vou fazer de tudo para te proteger Mello, afinal, somos uma familia, né? - disse Matt abrindo a porta

- Uma familia..? -

- Vai dizer que nunca tinha percebido? - disse Matt com um sorriso calmo no rosto

- É.. acho que nos tornamos uma familia.. -

- Bem, então como eu sou legal vou deixar o Near ser a mamãe, o Mello o papai e me considerem o bebé da familia - disse Matt saindo rindo

- Idiota!!

- Não fique nervoso, era só uma brincadeira.. - disse Matt tentando acalmar Mello

- Eu jamais teria um filho como você.. - disse Mello passando direto por Matt sem fazer nada - Vamos logo!

- Certo, vamos.. - disse Matt dando um leve sorriso e indo atrás de Mello, "É.. estamos mudando mas vocês ainda não notaram, seria tão bom se pudesse ser assim sempre.. bem, tudo o que me resta é fazer de tudo para que nada atrapalhe.. Nate, né? Acho que o Mello está crescendo.. " pensou Matt

Se eu pudesse proteger alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, seria a sua felicidade, seria mentira se falasse que a sua felicidade é a minha felicidade, mas quando digo "quero te ver feliz" não é mentira, eu na verdade só quero ver seu sorriso, estar proximo a você, essa sim é a minha verdadeira felicidade, se ela pudesse ser eterna seria perfeito, mas mesmo que ela durasse mais um segundo somente ainda assim carregaria para sempre esse segundo no meu coração..

_Fim _

**Yo o/ **

Bem, começei a escrever esse fic feliz, terminei ele triste xD

Talvez pq eu saiba que o Mello vá morrer ou talvez pelo fato que depois da cena do Mello beijando o Near eu tenha perdido o namorado ç.ç

Mas não vou desistir, não vou desanimar, sou egoista ao ponto de lhe falar "só sou feliz quando você sorri só para mim" xD

Bem, deixemos os detalhes de lado

Espero que tenham gostado D

Até o/


End file.
